


i’ll embrace your body, with a bit of vanilla shell

by xoaces



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoaces/pseuds/xoaces
Summary: zuko is simply enamoured.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	i’ll embrace your body, with a bit of vanilla shell

**Author's Note:**

> this isn’t very good but hey! i’m writing again!

it might have been the 15th time that zuko had let his eyes lift from the light blue pillow and set on the firm back of sokka, watching his tense muscles move under the skin as he put his sweatpants back on.

“are you leaving?” the dark-haired boy was almost surprised at how timid his voice came out, his throat slightly constricting at the thought of sokka leaving through that door without staying much longer.

without having him to gaze at much longer.

without having him to hold much longer.

the other man chuckled slightly, and turned around to kick his legs up on the bed. “only if you want me to,” he smiled, looking up at the nervous boy next to him while nestling himself below the junction of his neck and collarbone.

“hey, what’s wrong?” zuko turned away, refusing to meet eyes with sokka. the effect he had on him was almost diabolical, unfair really. he couldn’t stand how with one smirk or raise of his brow sokka could make zuko unbearably dizzy. it’s really wasn’t fair.

“aw, do i make you nervous?” the mocking voice sokka put on made zuko this pout, and with his mind spinning with the close proximity of the other boy he had no time to prepare himself for the searing kiss placed on his lips.

zuko whimpered, kissing back with only half the ferocity as he was pushed back into his own pillow. it was overwhelming and the same dizziness came back to him even after sokka pulled away to look into his eyes.

“round two?”


End file.
